Dirt Track Racing Sprint Cars
Dirt Track Racing Sprint Cars is based on the 2000 Pennzoil World of Outlaws season. The game featured multiple models of sprint cars ranging from slower paced cars to the full on 410 World of Outlaws Sprints that the game advertised. The game released alongside Dirt Track Racing and is the 2nd game in the Dirt Track Racing series. The Single Race game mode featured multiple well known drivers in the World of Outlaws to race as where as the Career mode took the player through their own Sprint Car Career that started from a local racing series where they could work their way up to the National Tour of the World of Outlaws to race against the big names. Game Modes Single Race Much like in Dirt Track Racing, Sprint Cars allows the player to run a single race where they can edit the field size, track state, and lap count but unlike in DTR there is an added feature to the car picker where you can either choose the New Entry which will alllow the player to pick from the generic style sprint cars or they can chose to race as one of 16 World of Outlaws Sprint Car drivers. The game also had it's track selection from both the tracks from Dirt Track Racing as well as the Tracks that came with the game itself. Career Mode The career mode differs again slightly from Dirt Track Racing in which you still have enough money to start out with what is essentially a 305 sprint car. The series selection also features the World of Outlaws Support and World of Outlaws series but they are locked in the players first season. Most likely the series are locked until the player reaches a certain point in their career, either their car gets upgraded enough to compete or they become winners in the Ratbag Racing Series. (I currently don't know what unlocks the WoO series) Multiplayer Multiplayer is essentially the same thing as Dirt Track Racing however players can choose from either the WoO drivers or from the new entry car list. The game is Capable of LAN or Internet play. Tracks Many of the tracks featured on DTRSC werent previously seen in Dirt Track Racing however many of the well known speedways (Including Knoxville and Eldora) made their official appearances in the game. Notable speedways such as Williams Grove, and Lernerville were included in the game. There were also a few different tracks that reappeared from DTR but may have been slightly altered between the games. DTRSC also would allow players to race on the original DTR tracks if they have both games installed on the same system but those tracks would only be available for Single Race mode as the game cannot run series if both games are required due to some people not owning both games. Cars/Drivers Drivers 16 Drivers from the 2000 World of Outlaws season were featured in the game as playable during single races and as opponents in the World of Outlaws in Career Mode. * #5M Mark Kinser * #83 Danny Lasoski * #11 Steve Kinser * #19 Steve Smith * #1 Sammy Swindell * #20 Johnny Herrera * #15 Donny Schatz * #104+ Jeff Swindell * #11H Tim Shaffer * #2 Andy Hillenburg * #8H Dean Jacobs * #10 Tyler Walker * #0 Bill Wilburn * #6 Brooke Tatnell * #93 Dale Blaney * #22 Jac Haudenschild New Entry New entry cars are the generic sprint cars that drivers can use if they are either in career mode or don't want to race as a WoO driver. There are 4 different cars with different stats to each of them. The Merrill has the same stats as the cars that the WoO drivers are given